


My Hawk, My Partner

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Love, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had a silent rival. </p><p>Companion piece to Lost Hawk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hawk, My Partner

Natasha did not think her and Clint would work well together. 

But she was surprised. 

The clicked almost naturally in the field.

The quickly became friends too.

And Natasha felt her herself falling for her best friend. 

She craved Clint's company. 

Was addicted to his natural chsrm.

She liked his easy going attitude. 

His dorky humour. 

But Natasha never crossed the line of friendship. 

But Natasha had a silent rival. 

Maria Hill also loved Clint.

Just as much as she did.

Natasha knew Hill and Clint were long time friends. 

She had seen Hill look at Clint longingly.

That made Natasha's stomach curl.

But she knew Hill was too professional. 

After Loki, Natasha didn't want to take any chances.

So she crossed the line of friendship. 

And was happy Clint shared her sentiments. 

She sometimes saw Hill looking at them with a little resentment. 

Because Natasha got what she craved for years.

But was afraid of pursuing and fighting for it.


End file.
